


The Sapphire Island

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon, Tarth (ASoIaF), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Evenfall Hall was as beautiful as the island itself, with its high arches, stunning polished marble floors, lush courtyards, and, Jaime noted wryly, not a sapphire in sight.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Sapphire Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



Evenfall Hall was as beautiful as the island itself, with its high arches, stunning polished marble floors, lush courtyards, and, Jaime noted wryly, not a sapphire in sight. He stood by Brienne on the balcony, shoulders touching, as they admired the Straits of Tarth. Rich blues bled into warm, golden sands.

"I trained down there as a girl," Brienne said, almost shyly, "with a wooden sword, before my father indulged me with a real one." Jaime grinned, and squeezed her hand.

"Is that a challenge?" She flashed him a smile of her own. "Then I accept your proposal, Ser Brienne."


End file.
